Team 7 Reborn
by Ryukou
Summary: The next generation of Naruto. Not much to say other than that..


"I heard we're gonna get taught by Iruka." A serene voice echoed quietly through the secluded forest.

"Didn't he teach your dad?" A girl's voice replied, pitched with a tone of boredom.

"He was a Chuunin then. He's a Jounin now." The same voice answered with a somewhat groan.

"Isn't Iruka Zuriko's father?" Another boy asked, little interest given into the conversation. There was a murmur of agreement. There the three sat, on the ground. One boy had dirty blonde hair to match with ocean blue eyes. He was slumped against the trunk of a tree, a sleeveless orange t-shirt swaying with the breeze. The girl was leaning against a tree opposite of the boy. Silvery hair covered her right eye, her left one closed. The other boy sat on a low branch, though still high above the other two. Raven black hair was spread messily across his head. The blonde tilted his head, the other two staring at him inquisitively. He stared torwards them and jerked his head to the left, silently bringing a finger up to his lips. They all remained quiet, and the other two finally heard it. Footsteps, the rustling of twigs and leaves, the ragged breaths. Someone was coming. Three silhouetted figures lept into the air above them, the three children staring in shock.

"Fuck!" The blonde swore aloud, standing up.

"We need to move," The girl commanded, and with that, the three of them fled in different directions. The three figures split up, each one of them following a child. Cackles chorused through the forest as they quickly caught up to their targets. But what they didn't expect was the surprise attacks.

One came forward, passing a nearby tree. Something blurred as it came from behind the tree, a palm slamming into the figure's chest. Crimson liquid spilled onto the forest floor, the masked ninja twitching. His eyes wandered in a daze before they finally caught on to the blonde. He had a smirk firmly held upon his face. His eyes, once an ocean blue, were pupil-less, just a grey hue. Near them, veins had shown themselves. The ninja quickly recognized this as the Byakugan.

The second masked ninja advanced quickly upon the girl. She was leaning against another tree, though the area was much more open than the place where they had seen each other. She opened her eye, revealing a ashen grey optic to match her hair. The ninja drew a kunai, and she let her arms fall to her side, the kunoichi letting out a sigh.

"I'm not even going to waste it on you," She informed him, and moved with such intensity of a 12 year old, the ninja was amazed. Her palm slammed into his jaw, and he felt it shatter. He knew she had used chakra and released it perfectly. Her fingers unclenched from the blow, grasping his face. The ninja felt him being dragged back to the spot where they had found the three.

The final ninja came to find the last boy still running. He threw kunai at his target quickly, the boy eluding them all with a sense of easiness. He backflipped, landing on a branch. The boy beamed at the ninja, the ninja merely gaping at the familiar red eye. It held 2 tomoes, and yet it brought fear into his figure. The boy hastily stood, still grinning at the ninja. He took two shuriken from his back pocket, throwing them down at the ninja. The ninja pivoted on his heel, dodging easily. The shuriken hit a vine, and a log swung from the clearing, hitting the ninja heavily on the head. The ninja fell, blood trickling from his wound. The boy lept down, staring down at him before grasping his leg.

"A bit stupid, aren't you?" He asked to the unconscious ninja as he dragged him to the place where they had previously been talking. He met the girl and the blonde there. The blonde dropped his ninja onto the ground, while the girl carefully placed her attacker on a branch. The last boy just held onto the ninja. The one who had attacked the blonde twitched, his voice ragged now.

"Who're you three?" His raspy voice echoed quietly through the forest. The blonde stepped forward, blinking.

"I'm Uzumaki Ryukou." He introduced himself.

"I'm Hatake Haruyana." The girl loomed over the ninja.

"I'm Uchiha Ruro." The last boy now let go of his attacker, leaning against a tree.


End file.
